The Saturnine Odyssey
by MahoKatonKitsune
Summary: In a world...where fallen angels are rejected and murdered...there stands one girl and her fate of destroying the world.
1. The Revalations

The Saturnine Odyssey  
  
Prologue: More than five thousand years ago, the world was at peace, until demons from the Firey Clouds emerged and wrecked havoc upon the world. Queen Faralem, the goddess of all catholic things, ended the pandemonium. She decimated every demon race except for one, the Sinister, for they were Queen Faralem's candidous angels. They were sparred as 'fallen angels', but in return for their lives, they swore to serve her once more and dwell amongst the humans. The mortals not satisfied with a race of 'fallen angels' living with them. They slowly killed each family of the accursed race. The Sinister having to accept their fate still conceal their true identities. Legend says that every person from the accursed race is banished, but are legends always true?  
  
Ch. 1- Revelations  
  
~5,000 years later~ "Aruny! Get your ass here right now!" a girl shouted. Another girl giggled and ran, "Com' on Karazu! You're not giving up so easily? If you want your textbook come and get 'em!" The other girl, Karazu, stopped to catch her breath, "Please Aruny! I need to pass my herbs test." "Party-pooper.", Aruny muttered, "Here." She then handed the book back to her friend.  
  
I'm Aruny of the Blueseas; I'm also a trainee in being a Magical. Magicals is a race of water people. Sort off like Merpeople, yet we specialize in the element of water...and aren't half-fish. I'm fourteen years old born in the fourth green moon. The girl next to me is studying Karazu. She's training to be a Nature Healer, which explains the studying of herbs. Her parents passed away leaving her to her grandma's care. For me, I live with my mom and our creature, ChaoChao. My father you ask? Well, he disappeared a long time ago. I don't know what happened, but my mom never mentions him anyways.  
  
"Hey lover boy headed this way." Karazu said as she tugged Aruny. Aruny turned around and squealed. "Hey, you two what yah doing?" the guy asked as he sat down next to her. "Oh...I'm just studying for my herbs exam, while Aruny is fooling around as usual." winked Karazu.  
  
This guy who sat next to me is the love of my life! I don't know when I had a crush on him, but it seemed like forever. He's nice, cute, and funny. He's an also good friend with Karazu and me. By the way, his name is Lyonel.  
  
"So, how's your training for being a Nighter, Lyonel?" Aruny asked. He stood up and looked at her. "I've improved...learned a new technique. I want to try it out." Lyonel said. She looked at him smiling. "I'm not going easy on you. Just because we're friends; I've practiced too." "Don't worry." He then reached his hand out and a black sword formed out of thin air. She snickered and chanted, "Magic of water, god of heavens of waters. I summon thy staff!" A blue light shone and appeared was an icicle staff curved in a watery shape of two dragons. Aruny clutched the staff and pointed it at him. "Ready?" she asked. "Thought you would never ask." he said as he charged at her. He thrust the sword towards her running at a fast speedy pace. She dodged under and poked the end of her staff at his stomach. He choked and jumped back, "Kupot Ryip!" His sword burst into flames. She laughed at him, "Fire, Lyonel? Is this a joke? Everyone knows water defeats fire!" She ran towards him and pointed the staff at him. Streams of water sprouted from the staff's tip. He continued to stand there with his firey sword. As the water reached him, he laughed, "Have you forgotten my new technique? Of course, I knew water could defeat fire... That's the point of my technique." She gasped in shock as she stopped. As the water hit him, the flames engulfed it; it turned into fire and shot at Aruny. She covered her face and yelled, "Shield Mist!" A bubble formed around her and the fire disappeared as it reached her. Just as the two were about to attack again, Karazu stepped in between them. "Ok you two, enough fighting! I'm done studying so let's go hang out!" Karazu said happily. Lyonel and Aruny laughed a little and concealed their weapons. "Where to Karazu?" he asked. "I know the perfect place to go!" she winked.  
  
-the gates of a fair festival- "You planned this out didn't you?" Aruny said smugly. Karazu danced around her friends, "So, what if I did?" The three jittered and entered the fair. They went around having fun until sunset. "I should be heading home...", Karazu said, "Grandma expects me home now." "Ok." the other two said and the three departed. Lyonel decided to take Aruny home. Since walking home at night wasn't very safe for a girl. (Author's Note: I know...Aruny has magical powers yet walking home is dangerous? It's corny but keep reading =P)  
  
-right outside of Aruny's cottage home-  
  
As she walked up the steps to her cottage, Lyonel said, "Aruny!" "Hm?" she said as she reached for the knob. "I..." he said slowly, "Um...here." He took her hand and dropped a little necklace. She held it up and gazed, "Wow...Lyonel, this is beautiful!" He blushed and ran away. 'How cute!!! Thanks Lyonel...' she thought happily as she entered her home.  
  
-inside her room-  
  
After a warm bath in the hot spring chambers, she covered herself with a dry towel and entered her cozy room. ChaoChao was on her bed munching away a vanilla roll, "ChaoChao saw Aruny with love. Love gave Aruny something shiny!" The little creature smiled and held up the mystical necklace. She blushed in furiously and scurried the little animal. "Hey!!! Give it back to me ChaoChao you little thief!!!" she chased the mischievous creature and grabbed its ears. "Ow ow!!! Let go! Here..." ChaoChao said as it handed her the jewelry. She dropped the creature with a smirk and held her towel around herself with a tight grip.  
  
As you just saw...or read, ChaoChao is my little pet. He's a mischievous creature! He's a Kyo, which are basically a bunny and a cat mergered together! He looks cute anyways. He has bunny ears, a cat's body, and a poofy bunny tail with a cat's stroke under it. His fur is purely white except for some light brown markings on his face. I found him at my age of 5 in the Valley of Baroque, he was a little baby abandoned, so I took him into my care.  
  
Aruny changed into her nightly clothes and took the necklace out. It was a sapphire-shaped jewel with a silver chain. As she brushed her hair, suddenly her room was shaking and everything was dark. She gasped and stood up. "Hiqnp Raffec!" she shouted and an orb of light appeared as she guided it around. She waved the orb over her body, and she changed into her Magical warrior outfit. It was a sleek over-skirt and shorts beneath. She had steeled knee guards and brown leather boots. A faint rustle echoed through the darkness, she turned around and glanced in every direction. A gruesome two-headed, mutated dragon appeared and charged at Aruny. She jumped into the air as she dodged the charge. The dragon flew into the darkness top speed. She looked around as a ferocious bite sinked into her neck. The dragon had paralyzed her whole body with the bloody bite. She fell to the ground, and threw the orb at the dragon as it disappeared in ashes. She reached for her neck, as it was infected with a vicious poison. "You got two minutes to live. How can you prepare for causes if you can't even sense the dragon from behind?" a voice said in the darkness. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'll try harder next time." Aruny said as she breathed heavily. The darkness disappeared, and she was back in her room. She felt her neck, and the pain disappeared as she was in her nightclothes again. Her mother stood at the door and had a graved look. "Aruny, next time be more careful, or you'll end up getting killed in this harsh world." her mother said as she left the room. Aruny watched her mother with a disappointed look in her eyes, as her mother walked away.  
  
My mom...she was always so precise in what I do and say. She always taught me what was the means of survivor. I respect her for her strong will, but I never seen her be happy nor smile. Oh wait, there was one time, when dad, my mom, and I was in the Parade of Festivs. It was so fun. I sat on top of my dad's shoulders, and my mom would point out all of the different of the heroes. Who I thought was the greatest hero was the heroic Narv of the Blueseas. She slayed evil water dragons and saved the lands of the sea with her great power. I remember...my mom was so happy. She would always smile and laugh merrily. It all stopped...the happiness stopped when my dad mysteriously disappeared and never returned. She just sat always by our window and gazed outside to the meadows. She never spoke of him or of his whereabouts. After a few days of being so solitary, she started becoming her old self again. Yet, she was changed...with a harsh reality...as if something in her heart stabbed her soul deeper than anything could. Since then, she raised me as a Blueseas warrior, always telling me to be on my guard and always critizing my skills.  
  
Aruny looked through her tinted window and stared at the night sky with the candles out. ChaoChao jumped onto her back and smiled, "Don't sad, Aruny. ChaoChao here!" She smiled weakly and replied, "Thanks ChaoChao. You're a good friend." She took the creature into her arms and stroked his head until he dowsed off to sleep. 


	2. The Awakening

The Saturnine Odyssey  
  
Ch. 2- The Awakening  
  
-inside of Aruny's room-  
  
A few days passed, and the birthday of Aruny's 15th year came upon. "What!? Mother, what do you mean I can't go out today? It's my birthday! Karazu and Lyonel had today planned with me!" shouted Aruny. Her mother stared backed at her, "I don't want you stepping an inch out of this house! It's too dangerous for you to go outside at your birthday today." Aruny shot back as she exclaimed, "But Mom.!" "No buts, Aruny. You're staying inside. We'll celebrate your birthday anytime. Today isn't the right day. Now stay here, I'll be at the street markets. I'll be back in an hour or so depending on the weather. If you get hungry, go conjure something up from the kitchen." Her mother said as she embraced a long cloak over her back. She walked away and Aruny fell on her bed. 'Ugh.This happens every birthday! Oh my gosh.this woman!' she thought hurtfully. A few minutes later, a rock hit her window. She walked over to her window to find Karazu and Lyonel outside. "You guys!!!" Aruny said happily. Karazu shook her head, "Your mom again eh? We so had this day planned out!" Lyonel laughed at Karazu's attitude, "That's ok, Aruny. We'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow as we always had." Karazu walked off a little. He smiled at the birthday girl and placed a note in her hands. "Well.then Karazu and I will be headed for the new weapons for the classes." he said as he walked off. After her two friends walked off, she opened the note and it read, "Meet me at twilight's dawn tonight. I have another special gift for you, Aruny. Happy Birthday!" She blushed and held her jewelry around her neck. Her mom came home, and they feasted merrily on a banquet.  
  
As twilight appeared, she covered herself with a black, sleek cloak and headed out. She went to the fields where they usually hung out. A figure stood there promptly in the wind and turned to Aruny. The person took his hood down. Aruny ran to her friend with happiness, "Lyonel!" She hugged him tightly. She stopped abruptly and looked to the face of her friend. He stood there motionlessly with a gift in his right hand. "Lyonel??? Um.Hello?" Aruny said as she started to freak a little. He then moved his hand up to her face and stroked her softly. Yet he still had the motionless look on his face, he suddenly said "BOO!" Aruny jumped back and screamed shrilling. Lyonel laughed, and took Aruny in his arms and closed her mouth with his hand. She finally calmed down. He released her, and she whispered harshly, "Lyonel, you jerk!!! Why'd you scare me like that!?" "It's a small birthday present from Karazu. She told me to do that!" he laughed. She grunted and laughed too.  
  
He gently stroked her hair softly and handed her the gift. She looked at the small present and opened it. There appeared was a small photo of three people: Aruny, Karazu, Lyonel, and ChaoChao. Aruny glanced at him, "It's beautiful, Lyonel! I'll never forget this day, where we had so much fun." He blushed and said, "You're.um.quite welcome!" He was about to run away again, but she held his wrist. "Don't go, Lyonel. I still haven't given your gift yet." "What?" She moved closer to him and leaned towards his face. Their hearts were racings as she came in closer. She finally enclosed her lips with his in an enticing kiss. They lispfully kissed and embraced each other for a while. They then finally stopped. As her arms were around his neck, she said, "It's late. I should be going." He nudged his head against hers, "Yeah.I'll see you later then." They parted from each other's warmthful touch, and she began to walk slowly back home. Lyonel stood there as he watched her from a distance. He then ran away to home.  
  
During the road home, Aruny felt a painful feeling shot through her. She crouched down on the ground in the darkness. 'I'm half way home, in the Woods of the Guipo, and I start hurting? Ugh.' she thought. She uttered quietly in pain again and continued walking slowly. When she was a few meters away from home, she, suddenly, felt the pain again yet stronger. It stabbed her whole body, and she cried in pain. Her piece of clothing in the back tore off, as two angelic wings sprouted from behind. Feathers were everywhere as blood ran down her spines. She glanced at herself strangely and hurtfully. As the black feathers fell down, she wondered, 'What's happening to me??? Wings? Black feathers?' She fell unconscious, and a rustle was made from a distance behind a tree.  
  
~Hours later, in the early morning~  
  
Aruny awoke in her room. She felt fine as her felt her back. 'No blood? No wings? Feathers?' she though as she looked around. ChaoChao was nowhere to be found either. As she got up, her mother entered the room and sat her back down to the bed. "You directly disobeyed me and even sneaked outside!" her mother said coldly. "But mother, I just had to! It was my birthday and my friends wanted to give me a present!" Aruny replied. "You've seen the consequences for not listening?" "Mother.why did I sprout wings last night? Black wings!?" Her mother looked down, "I guess it is time to tell you our family's secret. But you must swear to not repeat to anyone.to any living being." Aruny nodded and gulped her saliva in her dry throat. Her mother began, "It all started 5,000 years ago.  
  
"There was havoc upon the land. Chaos was everywhere, and the demons of the forbidden place have gotten loose by a mysterious being. Queen Faralem had angels, the most perfect created beings.yet her angels were dissatisfied and greed and pride consumed their souls. They doubted the one goddess of truth and in return became horrible demons. Queen Faralem, a ruler of all things right and good, killed and destroyed every one of the demonic race. When it was her angels' turn to die, she sparred them. She let them live and dwell among the humans. Yet the humans were still hurt and angry for what the demons did, so they killed each family of the fallen angels' race."  
  
"And that has to do with us how?" Aruny asked. "Every family in our race was suppose to be killed.yet my grandmother, managed to escape never revealing our true identities to save our lives." Her mother replied. "Our race?" "Yes, my dear daughter, you are of the last of our race of fallen angels. You are the last Sinister in our bloodline. Now, you're experiencing your coming powers. You will harness them in time, but for now.please listen to me. I know what's best for you. There are still people in our world that still wants us dead.still wants us killed." Her mother then hugged Aruny tightly, as Aruny looked outside. 


	3. The Incident

The Saturnine Odyssey  
  
Ch. 3- The Incident  
  
A couple of days passed since the incident of her powers and heritage was revealed, Aruny went along with her life normally, but she still felt awkward inside.  
  
-outside on a meadow field-  
  
Karazu was standing in the fields feeling the cool breeze. The three were lazily wasting there afternoon at the plain meadows to hang out. Lyonel lay down on the wavy grass and looked into the blue, cloudful sky. ChaoChao jumped onto Lyonel's chest and played with him. Aruny smiled at the cute sight and wondered, 'My black wings haven't appeared for so long.and nothing wrong is happening.Thank the gods.' They had spring break for a couple of days to lazed away. An hour passed as Karazu said, "Hey you guys, I'll go back to my place and pick up some snacks for us! Be right back!" She then ran off quickly yet to return. Lyonel muttered, "Bored. Have you trained more for a Magical yet Aruny?" Aruny looked at him, "No.Busy." They both then yawned.  
  
She started to stand up as a pain shot through her. 'No.not now.the same pain.urgh.it hurts so much.' she thought. She clenched her stomach and wrapped her arms around herself. As she resisted the pain, she then cried out and Lyonel ran to her. "Aruny! What's wrong?! Tell me!" he said as he came to help her. She uttered, "I.My stomach hurts.ugh." After that saying, she cried in pain as two angelic wings sprouted from her back. Lyonel stood back a little, as blood dripped from her back and black feathers inherited the sky. Aruny looked at Lyonel with a saddened face with pain. He shook his head and grabbed Aruny. "Aruny.what is happening? You're losing too much blood, if this continues you'll!!!" he said in shock. She then fainted as blood stained her body. He solemnly laid her down and closed his lips with her. She slowly opened her eyes weakly, as tears were dripping down from her face with the kiss. He stopped and whispered, "Who are you, Aruny?" She gently touched his forehead as visions flooded through his mind of the sad Sinisters' past. "I'm.I'm still Aruny.right?" she said as she fell unconscious. He looked at her.surprised of what he had seen and heard. After minutes of dying slowly in Lyonel's arms, Aruny's wings folded back and disappeared. The blood disappeared, and the black feathers that corrupt the sky faded. She awoke all confused and well to be. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead with happiness. In the corner of the fields, a rustle was to be made and disappeared.  
  
Karazu just came back, as she saw Aruny and Lyonel all cuddly. She incidentally dropped her basket of common goods and ran away in the emotional pain. Aruny started to stand up, yet Lyonel insisted on carrying her home. She weakly agreed and climbed on his back and rested. While poor ChaoChao in the entire confusing situation, climbed on Aruny's shoulders and ate his feelings away.  
  
-Aruny's room-  
  
Her mom was no where to be seen home, so he went in and carried Aruny down on her bed. ChaoChao rested besides her peacefully, and Lyonel sat down besides her to watch guard. He fell asleep half an hour later.  
  
~an hour later~  
  
Aruny awoke refresheningly just to find Lyonel laying on her lap resting. She smiled and stroked his hair. 'It happened again.What if I become something dangerous to Karazu and Lyonel?', she thought sadly, 'I must go now.' She then got up and carefully and placed Lyonel on the bed and left. As she went outside, her mother, Karazu, and Karazu's grandma appeared in front of her. Karazu ran to her friend and hugged her, "Oh my gosh! Are you all right!? I saw you and Lyonel hurt, so I went to get my grandma and your mother!" Her mother approached her and slowly stroked her hair. 'I know what happened.It's normal.When you reach this age your powers start to grow.You'll get adjusted.' her mother spoke telepathically. 'Telekinesis!' Aruny thought.  
  
The four went inside to find a confused ChaoChao and Lyonel. The six ate dinner and hung out in the cool, night sky.  
  
"Grandma, No!" Karazu shouted. "Oh don't be a coot my grandchild! Some fireworks will cheer the evening not kill it!" Karazu's grandma said, as she took out 5 fireworks. She lighted the tails and it flew into the glittery sky. The six watched in amazement.  
  
~the next day~  
  
After a dramatic experience, Aruny and her mother was in the Plains of Palos to train.  
  
"If you can't run then attack! But be careful of what you see!" her mother yelled from across the field. 


End file.
